Big Daddy
The Big Daddy is a character from the BioShock series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sackboy. Although he does not speak, Big Daddy is given orders by Andrew Ryan. Biography YOU GET A STAR, MR. B! Genetically programmed to search for the ADAM essential to the social fabric of their undersea city, Little Sisters roam through the portals and tunnels of Rapture. Because the substance they extract from the recently fallen is so precious, the girls are accompanied at all times by their fearsome, diving suit-clad protectors, the Big Daddies. Armed with a deadly drill, possessing incredible strength, and capable of quick bursts of speed, the Big Daddies guard their charges jealously, making all who attempt to harm a Little Sister wish they hadn't. Gameplay Big Daddy uses its brute strength to fight, either by using its fist or drill. It can also use plasmids, something a Big Daddy could only do in the second Bioshock ''game. Despite its strength, Big Daddy is a very slow and lumbering character. Movelist * **Jab - **Overhead Palooka - Forward **Uppercut - Up **Sweeping Fist - Down **Arial Jab - (Air) **Arial Hard Punch - Forward (Air) **Arial Uppercut - Up (Air) **Arial Down Punch - Down (Air) * **Drill Punch - **Charging Rush - Forward **Drill Skewer - Up **Drill Slam - Down **Arial Drill Punch - (Air) **Arial Charging Rush - Forward (Air) **Arial Drill Skewer - Up (Air) **Descending Drill Slam - Down (Air) * **Incinerate - **Electro Bolt - Forward **Cyclone Trap - Up **Winter Blast - Down **Air Incinerate - (Air) **Air Electro Bolt - Forward (Air) **Air Cyclone Trap - Up (Air) **Air Winter Blast - Down (Air) *Item Pick-up - *Throws **Drill Forward Eject - Right Analog Stick Forward **Drill Up Eject - Right Analog Stick Up **Slam - Right Analog Stick Down *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick Super Moves *Little Sister Gather - (Level 1): Big Daddy roars, calling forth a Little Sister to stab the target to attempt to drain its ADAM. *Frenzy - (Level 2): Big Daddy enters an enraged state, increasing its speed and agility and allowing its attacks to kill. *Flood - (Level 3): The entire stage is flooded with water, immobilizing all fighters in place except for Big Daddy. Big Daddy is free to pick off any and all fighters until the water drains from the stage. Rival Sackboy '''Reason: '''Big Daddy's rival was confirmed to be Sackboy in a page of a Playstation magazine. Apparently, Big Daddy will go into a fit of rage after Little Sister decides that Sackboy is cuter than Big Daddy. Costumes Bouncer The default appearance of the Big Daddy, taken from the most well-known Big Daddy type. Jeremiah Lynch's Doll Based on the doll seen in the AR game ''There's Something in the Sea and in Bioshock 2. The costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction The Little Sister cowers in fear, while Big Daddy motions for her to get behind him, which she promptly does. A Little Sister runs behind Big Daddy, as he makes his drill spin. Winning Screen Big Daddy stands triumphantly and pumps its fist into the air. Big Daddy makes a triumphant pose while the Little Sister sits on its shoulder. Losing Screen Big Daddy lies motionless on the ground, while the Little Sister mourns near his body. Big Daddy staggers backwards and his lights turn green. Gallery Big Daddy in the trailer.png Big Daddy Super.PNG|Big Daddy's level 3 super. Big Daddy Super2.JPG|Big Daddy's Level 3 Super BigDaddy as.png ImagesCAQKHK2L.jpg|Taking a hit from Sweet Tooth. ImagesCAYX0N79.jpg|Big Daddy being roasted by Mael Radec. E3 Big Daddy.jpg|Big Daddy in the E3 trailer Playstation-all-stars-big-daddy-screenshot-gameplay-up-close-e3-2012.jpg 1920x1425_cole_macgrath-sly_cooper-big_daddy-sack_boy.jpg sackboy X Big Daddy.PNG|Big Daddy with Sackboy and Little Sister Videos Seth Killian's Big Daddy Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *Like Colonel Radec, the reason Big Daddy was chosen to represent BioShock is because it's the franchise's most well-known character. *Big Daddy is one of two known characters to have a Super Move that affects stages, the other being Dante. *Big Daddy is the first third-party character to be revealed in the game. *Big Daddy is also the third villian character added to the game, the first two being Sweet Tooth and Colonel Radec. *A Little Sister and Big Daddy were two of the many third-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. *Big Daddy was announced at the Sony 2012 E3 press conference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IT-2X8APAdo&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLxwIvw8uh7SdLGbUJDlVt6w along with Nathan Drake. *Big Daddy and Nathan Drake are the only confirmed characters who do not have a trailer. *The Jeremiah Lynch Doll was requested by Irrational Games to be one of Big Daddy's alternate costumes. *Big Daddies can be either neutral, like most Big Daddies are, or evil, like the Alpha series. However, only one notable exception had the ability to be a hero. *The Big Daddies appear as enemies in the Ratchet & Clank game Secret Agent Clank, though they are named Megaliths. *Big Daddy and Sackboy are so far the only confirmed characters who do not have a voice actor. However, his Little Sister will have a voice, and various audio diaries/transmissions from Andrew Ryan can be heard. **Ironically enough, Sackboy is Big Daddy's rival. *Big Daddy is oddly capable of swimming in stages with water, when Big Daddies would normally sink due to their weight. References Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BioShock Category:Third-Party Characters